


Art: What If I Came Knocking?

by Melleh17



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melleh17/pseuds/Melleh17
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Magicians Hallmark Holiday Extravaganza





	Art: What If I Came Knocking?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What If I Came Knocking?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749719) by [micksgotkicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/micksgotkicks/pseuds/micksgotkicks). 

My MHHE art for micksgotkicks' fic "What If I Came Knocking?"

View on tumblr: <https://tah-fcking-dah.tumblr.com/post/189597502627/art-for-what-if-i-came-knocking-by>


End file.
